Three way Romance
by Bam It's Katie
Summary: Crystal Cullen is a vampire/human hybrid, she is there during the birth of Renesmee and that's when it all changes, Jacob imprints on Renesmee meaning the wolves are around more, Crystal finds herself in love but she has to make a choice to get there fully. Love rises and falls, friendships and made a broken and so are the rules!


First thought

I sat in my room that evening, I had been hunting this night before so I didn't feel the need to go out again with my family, I just hoped they didn't run into any trouble. Edward had been on his honeymoon with his new wife Bella for a few days now and they would be home soon, unless they had decided to stay for a bit longer that was. I decided to get changed into some night wear before heading down stairs. I looked at myself in the mirror that was sat besides the coach on a small table, My long black hair draped over my shoulders, and my blue eyes staring straight back at me. I signed to myself as I sat there, suddenly the phone rang and I answered it. "Hello, Cullen's residence" I called down the phone but I could hear small mumbled in the background "Crystal it's Edward, is Carlisle there?" he quickly said like he was in a rush "No he's gone hunting, it's just me. What's up?" I asked him curiously, "When he get's in tell him that me and Bella are on our way back, she's got something inside her, we need it out" he said in a serious tone before hanging up.. I didn't understand what he meant by something inside her, I mean, it sounded like she was pregnant or something but if she was, how could he just call it a thing. I sat there, brain storming and trying to think what he meant by it. I sat and watched television for the rest of the night until the rest of the family came in, I smiled to them all as they walked through the door to the living room. "Granddad, uncle Edward called and said that they were coming back now because Bella has something inside her, he sounded in a rush and really frustrated but I didn't understand what he meant" I called over, Granddad Carlisle's face dropped in shock there and then. Then he just smiled and nodded his thanks before walking off into his office along side Grandma Esme, That's when Emmett my dad came and sat besides me with mummy rose on the opposite side. "So how were you on your own? Okay?" he asked, pulling a serious face I just had to chuckle at his seriousness, he had never suited the style at all. "Yeah I was fine I just sat upstairs, then I came down here and watched television for a little while.." I paused lightly before continuing "Dad, mum, what did Edward mean when he said 'she has something inside her' like he made it sound like she was pregnant but even if she is, the way he said 'thing' he said it like it was poison, how could he?" I mocked and their faces looking straight, mum just signed before speaking "Well dear I don't know, I guess we will have to find out when they get back.. You better get to bed young lady" she said, pulling her face into a smirk, fine I suppose I should be getting to bed. I pulled mum and dad into a hug and said night to everyone before going up. I went and laid in bed, waiting to drift off. It was weird how vampires didn't sleep, I mean I was half vampire and half human so it was fine for me. Soon enough my eyes felt heavy and I couldn't help myself but drift off into a deep sleep.

~ Dream ~

I heard her scream in pain, she sounded like she was dying. I couldn't do anything to help her, I was trapped inside her. I could hear people shouting around her but I didn't know who they were, that's when it happened. It opened up and I was allowed to exit, it was silent and there were shocked faces surrounding me but I couldn't hear my mummy's voice, were was she?

~ End ~

I was awoken by the dream, it haunted me since I was pretty much born, I knew rose was my mum and Emmett was my dad but I know and everyone else knows that they are not my biological parents, I was guessing that my real mum died giving birth to me and rose took me in as her own, knowing what I was. I had pretty much been kept away from the real world since I was a hybrid, I got told that the Volturi would look for me and find me if they found out, I hated it though id love just to go out and meet new people, maybe meet the rest of my family also. I rubbed my eyes and a slight yawn came from the back of my throat, I slide from the side of my bed and silently walked down the stairway that was until I heard voices of Edward , I started to run towards him jumping up and clinging to him in a hug, he hugged me back but he wasn't as joy full as he normal was, I pulled away without question and went into the kitchen, getting some cereal and milk. "Morning babe" mum purred before kissing me on the head, I smiled to her "Morning mum, what's up with him?" I asked, moving my head to his direction. She just looked over, shrugged and wondered off.

I heard them all mumbling, Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett, I didn't have a clue what was going on and by the looks of it no one was planning on telling me anytime soon. I decided to go for a quick walk, I hadn't been far from the house before but I guess no one will notice this one time, I wondered of after getting dressed of course, before heading out into the deep, filling forest. I followed a small hollow path and I just kept walking and walking, not taking much notice of things around me that was until I heard a deep growl, I spun around quickly and my eyes guided across every inch of the forest but I still couldn't see anything. That was until a huge wolf came out darting straight towards me, I jumped to the side dodging its heavy blow which I would have gotten if I hadn't of moved, I ran back the direction that I had came from but not the exact path, skidding to a hold on the edge of a large river and cliff, I turned back and the wolf was pounding towards me, jaws open and viciously snarling, I had to jump and that's what I did. I landed easily on the other side before turned back, the wolf looked in my eyes before howling and running into the distance. I turned around, shaken by the experience and sprinted of back home and as soon as I walked in I had arms constricting me before being pulled and questioned "Why were you near wolves, did they hurt you, did you cross the treaty or did they?" Emmett my dad asked frantically, I shook my head slowly "I crossed, I forgot I'm sorry" I mumbled softly, suddenly I smelt a scent from downstairs, it to was also a wolf. I just hoped it wasn't the one that tried to attack me, this would just be so awkward and plus my dad would go ballistic, even my mother.


End file.
